httpnarutodkfandomcom_da-20200215-history
Naruto Uzumaki
"Navn" Naruto Uzumaki. Den Største Hyperaktive Fumlehoved Ninja (Medachitagariya de Igaisei Nanba Wan no Dotabata Ninja.) Profetiens Udvalgte (Yogen no Ko.) Verdens Frelser (Kono Yo no Kyuseishu.) Konohas Orange Hokage (Konoha no Orenji Hokage.) Stemmelægerer: "Dansk" Zacharias Grassmé "Engelsk" Maile Flanagan "Japansk" Junko Takeuchi Naruto Uzumaki er titlepersonen og hovedpersonen i serien: Naruto. He er en Genin fra Konohagakure, et medlem af Team Kakashi, og den tredje og nuværende Jinchuriki af Kurama (Den Nihalet Ræv.) Evner: I starten af serien, har en af de eneste tekniker som Naruto kunne lave uden af fejle været Transformationens Kunst (Henge no Jutsu,) og hans egen speciele version af kunsten kaldt Den Sexede Kunst (Sexy no Jutsu): en kreative, men absolut uduelig aflednings kunst. Igennem Første Del lære han flere of flere kort-distance kunster, som han lærtet i hans two-og-et-halv-års træning med Jiraya. Igennem Anden Del, begynder han og mestre lang-distance kunster, som Vindens Vej: Spiral Kasteklinge (Futon: Rasenshuriken,) Mikro-Spiral Kasteklinge (Mini-Rasenshuriken,) Chakra Arme, og Det Halede Udyrs Kugle (Bijudama.) Introduktion: Endnu engang prøver Naruto at stille op til Ninja Akademiets afsluttende prøve i sit forsøg på at blive Genin, men mislykkes. Men en af hans to lærer, Mizuki, fortæller ham at hvis han stjæler Rullen med de Syv Segl kan han lære en hver kunst der findes, også Klonernes Kunst (Bunshin no Jutsu) som han skal kunne gøre hvis han vil bestå den afsluttende prøve. Naruto gør som Mizuki siger og stjæler Rullen fra Hokages Kontor, han flygter ud i skoven til et gammelt forladt pakhus, der lære han de Mange Skyggekloners Kunst (Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.) Men Mizuki narrede blot Naruto, fordi han selv ville have fadt i Rullen, han tager ud i skoven hvor Naruto befinder sig og prøver at stjæle Rullen. Men Iruka kommer først og redder Naruto fra Mizukis angreb og bliver selv hårdt såret, men Naruto besejre Mizuki ved at bruge de Mange Skyggekloners Kunst, Iruka ser Narutos styrke og giver ham sit gamle pandebånd som bevis på at han nu er blevet en rigtig Genin. I de senere dage bliver han venner med den Trejde Hokages barnebarn, Konohamaru Sarutobi, som senere i historien også bliver hans nye rival. Han bliver også et medlem af Gruppe 7, sammen med hans største rival Sasuke Uchiha og hans store kærlighed Sakura Haruno. Deres Sensei bliver Joninen Kakashi Hatake, også kendt som den Hvide Hugtand fra Konohagakure, som vil teste sine nye elever og se om de er værdige nok til at være Genin. Det ender med at alle fra Gruppe 7 består og begynder fra den dag af deres missioner. Bølgeriget: Efter at de har klaret et bar missioner med Kakashi, men det er missioner som Naruto ikke er så interesseret i. Men det ændre sig når de kommer ud på deres C-Rank Mission, deres opgave er at hjælpe brobykkeren, Tazuna, med at komme sikkert hjem til sit hjem i Bølgeriget, og beskytte ham indtil han har bygget sin bro færdig. På vej til Bølgeriget bliver de angrebet af Demon Brødrene, Gozu og Meizu, som ønsker at dræbe Tazuna og forhindre ham i at bygge sin bro færdig. Men de bliver stoppet af Gruppe 7 og er tvunget til at trække sig tilbage og Gruppe 7 kan fortsætte deres rejse mod Bølgeriget. Men senere bliver de igen angrebet af en snigmorder, denne gang af Forbryderen Zabuza Momochi som også ønsker at dræbe Tazuna. Men igen lykkedes det Gruppe 7 at besejre snigmorderen, med lidt hjælp fra en mystisk maskeret mand som gjorde det af med Zabuza ved at kaste nålle i halsen på ham. Imens Gruppe 7 opholder sig i Tazunas hjem, lærer nogle nye kunster, der i blandt Kunsten af at Klatre i Træer (Ki Nobori no Shugyo,) som Naruto og Sasuke har meget svært ved i starten. En dag hvor Naruto ligger bevidstløs inde i skoven vågner han op til et ret usædvanligt blik, en ung kvinde har vækket ham og spurgt hvad han laver ude i skoven, Naruto svare at han har trænet hele natten, og for et ordentligt chock når kvinden afslører at hun i virkeligheden er en dreng. På vej hjem til Tazuna opdager Naruto et dødt vildsvin og finder straks ud af at der er noget galt. Henne i Tazunas hus har hans barnebarn Inari og hans datter Tsunami fået udventet besøg af Zori og Waraji, to af den onde forbryder leder Gatos mænd. Naruto når lige at komme Inari til hjælp og slår Zori og Waraji ud. Naruto skynder sig hen til Tazunas bro og bryder direkte ind i en kamp mellem Sasuke og den samme maskerede mand som slog Zabuza ud, Haku. Haku bruger derefter en kunst ved navn ,den Hemmelige Kunst: Is Krystalspejlene (Makyo Hyosho,) Naruto prøver at hjælpe Sasuke, men kommer som sædvandligt i vejen for hans plan. Naruto og Sasuke prøver mange gange med en kompination af Sasukes kunst, Ildens Vej: Ildkuglens Kunst (Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu,) og Naruto kunst, Skyggeklonernes Kunst (Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.) Men desværre er det ikke nok til at besejre Haku, så midt i kampen falder Sasuke og Narutos segl brydes så en lille del af den Nihalets Chakra slipper fri. Naruto besejre Haku og slår hans maske i stykker og der opdager Naruto at Haku er den samme unge mand som han møtte ude i skoven mens han trænede. Haku fortæller Naruto om sit tidligere liv i Bølgeriget og om hvordan hans far dræbte hans mor og også forsøgte at dræbe Haku, han fortæller også at han levede på gaden fra den dag indtil han blev fundet af Zabuza som beholdte ham som sit våben.